Transmission output speed sensor modules are typically inserted through the transmission casing so that the sensor end is in the immediate proximity of a non-contact ring with protrusions on its perimeter that are detected by the sensor as they pass by it. The sensor is in contact with transmission fluid within the transmission and an electrical connector end is located outside of the transmission casing, with the electrical connector accessible for connection via wiring to an electronic control module. A dedicated opening through the casing is required for the sensor module. Additionally, a bracket that secures the sensor module portion to the casing is typically bolted to the casing, thus requiring a dedicated bolt opening in the casing. Output speed sensors are tested to ensure functionality within the transmission prior to being shipped to the vehicle assembly plant. A test stand specifically designed to support the transmission during testing is used by the transmission original equipment manufacturer to fully test the transmission and its components (including the output speed sensor). Electrical connectors are positioned on the stand in a location that allows the test stand electrical connectors to interface with the sensor module electrical connector, assuming a standard installed position of the sensor module. If a different installed position of the sensor module is necessary for a different vehicle model, this may be inconsistent with the test stand design. For instance, the test stand electrical connectors may not be able to interface with an electrical connector on the sensor module when the sensor module electrical connector is in a different orientation. Significant capital expenditure would be required to alter the test stand to accommodate more than one electrical connector position or to provide a modified transmission casing in order to reposition the sensor module. Repositioning of either or both the bolt location and the sensor module opening in the casing would require recasting of and retooling for the transmission.